


Beer and Pie

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, Christmas, Dancing, Destiel Fluff, Elvis - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, because I hate myself, holiday destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is alone for the holidays, but his idiot neighbor Dean has to ruin it with beer, pie, conversation, and dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer and Pie

As usual, Castiel Shurley was alone on Christmas.  
He lived by himself and his family was spread out all over the globe, so it wasn't like he usually had a lot of people over. However, the situation was made worse by the fact that he'd just moved into a tiny rural town in Kansas where everyone knew each other (and he knew almost no one).

Castiel had spent the day baking cookies for his neighbors to try to connect with people a little more (at Gabriel's suggestion). When the snow finally melted a little, he'd make the trek to hand them out. He'd also opened presents from his siblings: Balthazar, who was acting in France; Gabriel, who was celebrating the opening of his first candy shop in California; Hannah, who was living happily in Connecticut with a cute girl named Charlie; and Anna, who was tucked comfortably into a corner of Britain at a bookshop.

He had just settled into a squishy, comfy chair by the crackling fire with Elvis playing over the sound system and a book from Anna in his hand when someone knocked on the door.

Cas sighed and decided to ignore it. The knock came again, more insistently. Reluctantly, Cas walked over to the door and stood on tiptoe to look through the peephole.

A man stood on the porch outside, shifting from foot to foot and looking uncomfortable. He ran a hand through his sandy blond hair and seemed to be thinking about whether or not to knock again.

Unfortunately, Castiel knew this man. He was Dean Winchester, Castiel's next door neighbor, and he was... _interesting_. He and Castiel didn't have a whole lot in common, and they hadn't exactly hit it off when they met.

Castiel was about to head back to his book and warm chair, but he heard Hannah's voice in his head: _Just let him in, Cas. He probably needs to ask something important and then he'll leave._

He looked longingly toward the fire, but he never could defy Hannah. Castiel opened the door.

Dean shifted the beers and pie into one hand and stuck out the other. "I don't know if you remember me. Dean Winchester."

Castiel shook his hand and waited.

"Uh, I just wanted to apologize for the last time I saw you. You caught me off guard, and I think I might have called you crazy?"

"You also almost shot me," Castiel supplied helpfully.

Dean grimaced. "Yeah...my family's always been kinda paranoid. I might have been a little drunk, too."

Castiel raised his eyebrows. A _little_? It was a miracle that Dean hadn't fallen and shot himself that night with the way he was stumbling around.

"Anyway, I came to make amends. Beer and pie fix most problems." He gestured at the door. "Can I come in?

Castiel stood back to allow him into the house. "Maybe not the booze, but I'll take the dessert."

Dean nodded. "That's fair. Do you have a knife?" Castiel got one from the kitchen, and Dean sat on the floor in front of the fire and cut Castiel a slice.

"Good Christmas?" Dean asked.

"It was all right," Castiel said. "I baked cookies and opened presents from my brothers and sisters."

"Do they live close by?" Dean said.

"No, they're all over the place. Europe, America...a few cousins in Asia. I'm usually rather lonely around the holidays." He glanced at Dean. "What about you?"

Dean's eyes flickered in the firelight, changing from grass green to a deeper shade. "Since Sammy, my brother, left for law school, it's just been me."

Castiel nodded thoughtfully and swallowed a bite of pie. "He doesn't come home for the holidays?"

Dean smiled. "He always says he's going to, but you can't pay for an airline ticket from California to Kansas on a law student or a mechanic's budget."

"My brother Gabriel is in California too. I haven't seen him since I moved."

"That sucks," Dean said. "At least you've got crazy neighbors who try to kill you." Castiel laughed.

"So what do you do?" Dean asked.

"I'm a pediatrician," Cas said. "I work about twenty miles from here."

"That's great," Dean said. They ate silently for a few minutes, then Cas said, "What're your hobbies?" 

"Oh, you know," Dean said  "I'm dyslexic, but I love reading. Luckily Sam got me some audio books. And I do some dancing."

He listened to Castiel's Elvis music for a second before getting up and offering his hand. "May I have this dance?"

Cas chuckled, but Dean remained standing seriously with one hand extended. 

"Really? I would be honored," Castiel said. He took Dean's hand and Dean led him around the room. They talked and laughed for the span of several songs, until Dean glanced out the window.

He frowned and pulled away from Castiel. "I should probably get going. That snow's really starting to pile up."

Castiel walked with him to the door. "Dean?" Dean turned to look at him, and Castiel blushed. "Thanks...thanks for coming over tonight. It was a lot more fun than what I had planned."

Dean grinned. "Yeah, I had fun too."

"Do you think --" Cas started as Dean said, "Can I--". They laughed and Dean said, "You go first."

"Do you think I could have your phone number?"

Dean winked, and Cas felt himself swoon a little. "That's what I was going to ask." Cas handed his phone to Dean, and Dean put his number in.

"Call me, angel," Dean said, very suavely until he tripped and fell into Castiel's arms. For a few seconds, they stared at each other, then Dean said, "I have a confession to make. I came over tonight because I think you're hot and smart and funny and I wanted to impress you." He swallowed nervously.

Cas grinned. "I think I will call you, Dean Winchester."

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by lequeenofmoondor on tumblr (love you, Maddie!) as part of my 12 Days of Ficmas. 
> 
> Check me out at www.supernovacharlie.tumblr.com, and send in more prompts for the 12 Days!


End file.
